1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aseptic connectors for connecting two bodies, to create an aseptic juncture therebetween for flow of fluid from one body to another through the connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aseptic connectors are well known; a variety of design approaches have been used in attempts to assure that when the connectors are used aseptic transfer of fluids results. The most popular approach has been to utilize membranes penetrated by a spike tip on the end of a tube receiving the fluid, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,509,879. Aseptic connectors have also been provided with moveable interior probes, moved after the two parts of the connector are joined, to penetrate membranes disposed across the interior of one or both of the connector portions; see German Pat. No. 1,300,635 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,489. A variant of this approach is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,508 wherein the members forming the connector are first partially joined, then sterilized, whereupon a seal, which assures the aseptic character of the connection, is broken.
Two problems are inherent in prior art connectors. First, if the spike used to penetrate the sealing membrane becomes contaminated before the membrane is broken, the spike may contaminate fluid passing through the connector. Slidably removable caps placed over spikes heretofore have not proved adequate to maintain the spikes in an aseptic condition since such caps may easily be accidently or intentionally removed by attendant personnel prior to the time for the connector to be used, wih contamination of the spike possibly resulting. The second problem is that in connectors in which a second action, such as moving a moveable probe, is required before fluid can flow through the connector after the connector has been joined, inattentiveness on the part of attendant personnel may result in the connector portions being structurally connected but, (due to failure by the attendant personnel to carry out the second step required when the connector portions are joined) no fluid flowing through the connector. These connectors which require two-stage operation have a further disadvantage in that they are expensive to fabricate since they cannot be injection molded in single or two-stage molding operations.